Filter
by StockingFiend
Summary: His friends have dropped off the grid, his Brother has passed on and now his would be lover has ruined his career and sabotaged his life physically but more mentally until a certain Islander appears for the first time in person. (Rated M for EXTREME Drug and Alcohol abuse and later sexual content.)
1. Off the Grid

**{Hello everyone, you can all call me Abunai and this fiction is something I'm taking from a personal experience. Feel free to critique and what not. I will update every two days. Hopefully you'll all enjoy. Yes this is a DaveJade fic, but it will start with DaveKarkat. Problems? Sorry.}**

_I can't feel my breathing anymore. I can't decide whether this is a good thing or just..fuck it. I can't remember the last time I even knew what breathing was. It's so fucking over rated... _

Do yourself the pleasure of imagining a young man with dreams and a hopeful career. Look into his mind and realize there's no corruption. No pain. Only the joy of his hobby sweeping over his life and completely consuming his time and mind. There's nothing else there, no room for a jealous addiction that wishes to consume him whole.

Now take that young man and place him in the city's most upscale and high classed apartment. Not a stain to be seen on the floor nor an item out of place. The walls plastered with framed images of inspirational artists and places. A clean bed with red satin sheets and comforters being where he lays his head and rests his body. A warm and inviting heart lives here and his name is Dave Strider.

Without another thought take every thought you've just placed in your mind and twist it. Make those thoughts obtuse to what you've been told and what you've believed to be true. A warm and welcoming home now becomes the 'Devil's Playground' and his mind a solid black whole consuming every lude and sinful thought you've ever known. A mind owned , no ...not owned- a body owned by the mind. The corrupted thoughts own him. Perversion, Drugs, Liquor, Hate, Anger..they own Dave Strider.

I can only take you as far back as he can remember, as he'll let himself remember. Back to when he had a career that he loved and his passion was free to roam into the rooms of any club through the east coast. With childish dreams and turntables set aside, his passion swallowed him whole. But not until he was able to leave his past to the back of his mind.

Looking at his old apartment which he shared with his now deceased brother, he left it behind in hopes of leaving his childish ways and torn heart. Dropping every thing he thought he loved into a cardboard box and leaving. There was nothing left to love now that his brother had left him. It was certainly an experience he knew he could have lived without but something decided to throw it in his face anyway.

But when you leave one place, you can never leave your memories no matter how hard you try. They don't fall into a shoebox you can place under your bed and let collect dust. They are yours to carry and your burden to bear. Until you find someone you can share them with to help carry those burdens.

For Dave, that was once his Brother but since he had passed; Dave took most of his time to the Internet. Trying to keep himself as pre-occupied as he could. Blogging, videos, making music..Anything and everything his mind would allow. Up until one day he saw a secluded advertisement for an online Multiplayer called SBURB.

It's green logo was hardly alluring to his red color fetish. Without much hesitation, he clicked the link. The screen showed a new tab. And just as quickly as it appeared, the tab closed itself and started a new download on its own.

Waiting. Waiting. _Shit_. He thought he had just downloaded a fucking virus as soon as his screen went black and a green circled helix showed up on his screen. _Is this some fucking joke?_ Apparently not. Just before he could finish his thought the screen loaded prompting him to make his new Screen Name. Thinking. Compiling all his thoughts into one, he could only think of one name. TurntechGodhead. Legit. As a new session began, he was greeted by an onslaught of Green, Blue, and Purple font. _Huh, so you can talk to other people? Fuck it why not._

Ever since that night he had logged on just to gain company from his new friends. Jade, who ended up living in an obscure island no one could really pinpoint. John, who lived on the west coast and his look alike friend Rose, who lived up in Canada. All so far and yet their bond was strong enough to wade through the years and time zones. Up until John got a job, Rose began College, and Jade just dropped off the grid. They'd all wanted to stay such good friends, but when a bond begins to fray at the seams, there's nothing you can do until the bond breaks, edges in disarray.

Just as quickly as he thought he'd found friends, they diminished. Regardless of their locations, he knew he couldn't continue living in his current apartment. Bro's things lay in their places just like the day he had passed. The fridge was empty other than the occasional take out boxes and apple juice cartons. Dave never really saw the point in getting a job after High School seeing as his Brother had somehow left him quite a sum of money.

Dave was alright with living in a reclusive enviorment. Swords and all.

But there was only so much remembrance he could handle until he snapped and decided to place the rest of his Brother's money into a new place towards the northern side of the country.

On his fateful day of a new home, there was nothing he could really do but breathe and attempt a new life on his own. No more hopes and dreams tying him back to what he used to call 'home'. As the movers left his bed frame next to his doorway, he could only muster up enough heart to mumble. "This is home." Everything would be what he hoped it to be. Fantastic. A wonderland for his music career. And that is how it started.

Until he met Karkat Vantas. It was then the perfection he had envisioned and created began to filter into a grainy and heart breaking demise.


	2. Long Island Iced Tea

_Hello everyone! Seiiki here. Finally right? Well, I was busy moving states for the past few months which led to the reason why this fic hasn't been updated. I'm sorry to all of you who had high hopes of a fast update. But now that I'm settled in, I'll be updating once or twice a week. You can also follow me on tumblr if you'd like! .com_

_I hope to see you all soon!_

* * *

The sunlight pierced through the red tinted curtains of Dave's apartment, filling the room with the morning glow of floating dust particles and the sudden disdain in wanting to rise from bed. Ever so grudgingly, his hand floated and then hovered over the snooze button to his alarm clock. Natural instincts told him to hit that fucking button as hard as he could, but something was off. He never heard the ear piercing wail of the buzzer.

With the realization, he lifted a lid slowly to peer at the time. 11:47. **11:47?!** Shit! Dave's head immediately whirred into action as he slipped out of his bed and to his feet, the carpet gently caressing his feet and as much as he would have loved to enjoy that feeling, he ignored it and wobbled as quick as he could to his closet.

Plated with mirrors on the doors which slid open, he placed an open hand atop the glass and stared into his own hazy red tinted eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the hangover talking, but he felt like he was forgetting something important from last night. What was it..? Oh well, he'd remember in a minute or so. What really mattered was getting his ass out of that apartment and onto the street in 13 minutes before he missed his interview.

By some ungodly turn of fate, he was offered a job at the local bar by a miss Roxy Lalonde, who seemed to almost always either be drunk or so stoned she couldn't tell a martini from a beer. Dave had been a regular since he moved into town, and that's where he met his boyfriend. Karkat Va- KARKAT.

Turning on a dime via his heel, he turned to see a sleeping mess of raven hair under his sheets. No wonder the alarm didn't go off. That douche probably turned it off last night just so he could sleep off his hangover. Yeah, that didn't go according to plan.

Deciding he'd better get himself gussied up first, Dave reached quickly into his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt. After adorning his favorite red tie, he blindly reached towards his nightstand and picked up his aviators.

Before placing them on, he took a good hard look at himself. Professional. Elegant. Proper. If only those words rang true. The freckles sprawled across his face. His shoulders shrugged as he lifted his hands to place on his shades. But before they could go over his ears, he looked closer at the blackish blue circle that was tinting beneath his left eye. Oh my god. Karkat really did fucking hit him hard. His fingers touched delicately upon the bruised skin before he cringed in a slight pain.

What where they even fighting over? Shit that was a few drinks and a few hours ago and Dave didn't have time to remember.

Taking a quick glance over at the muss of black hair one more time, Dave sighed and turned off the lights as he exited the room. Whatever had happened, he didn't want to be there when Karkat woke up.

Traffic wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was noon and the streets seemed almost too quite to be true. The sky was bright and the sun was beating down like any other August day. Good thing he'd never forget his sunglasses at home. Rumor had it that they had been prescription ones too. But Dave would never admit to it, nor did he take the time to deny it.

Pulling to a sudden hault, he parked in the side lot next to the Tipsy Cat and took stride as he walked through the door only to be greeted by Roxy's smile and a new face. This new girl had the blackest of black hair and it seemed to drape over her shoulders perfectly and fit her cheeks in this girlish yet tom boyish manner. He couldn't tell why, but it seemed as though Dave had met her before. The face was new but there was just something- "Dave! Well look who decided to show up, ya silly!" Roxy interrupted his thought as she swung over to him and layed an arm around his shoulder.

"Now tell me Davey, do you think you'd do well here?" Her speech was slurred and if Dave wasn't already sure, he'd bet on his life he could smell some sort of alcohol on her breath. Today it seemed to be a mix of Cake Vodka or UV. He didn't know what it was, but Vodka in general just didn't sit well with him. His nose crinkled as he looked over at her, beneath that blonde swoop of bangs. "Roxy. I'd do better here than Barack does in Office." That was his way of saying fuck yeah just hire me already.

"Well Mr. Struudle, I think you got yerself a job! Drinks are on the house, I mean bar." _Damnit Roxy. When was the last time you had been sober enough to be coherent? _Although Dave couldn't complain, it was 5' o clock somewhere.

Dave was then curious again about the girl he'd just seen sitting up at the bar. Now, all be it far from Dave to make the first move, but he took no time in sliding into the seat next to her to begin casually eyeing her from the side of his glasses.

Just wow. Her face. And those eyes. Holy shit had he seen anything more beautiful? Normally Dave had a soft spot for men but this girl was just breath taking. He would maybe go as far as to say he'd take off his shades to say hello formally. Ignoring that idea, he took a look at her drink . _Huh, she must be looking to get hammered…No one drinks a Long Island Iced Tea at noon. _Whatever the case, he chimed in a bit hoping to grab her attention. "So, what the hell happened to make you drink that this early." It wasn't really a question, more of statement.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted a strong drink is all." _Oh god her fucking voice. _Dave stopped in his mental tracks as he heard that sweet tone in his ears. _Keep talking. Please. _"Don't we all just want to get a little tipsy? Haha." Her laugh wasn't as happy as he'd hoped it would be. It seemed like she was staring off into nothing as her fingers danced around her glass slowly, almost as if she was fidgeting. "Aren't you going to drink something?" Dave took a minute. "No, I don't think so. I have to drive myself home. Don't need another damn ticket. Or another accident." That was the most responsible thing Dave had said in years.

But sooner or later, he'd realize that his heart was about to be in the biggest wreck he could imagine. A 3 car pile up and a lot of debris.


	3. Heavy Heart To Carry

The day time began to slip away into the foggy dark night as the time slipped forward, even against Dave's wishes. It was if he couldn't get enough time with this mystery Raven at Roxy's bar. Granted, he was just hired there; but he wan enjoying his new found time off.

"So tell me, what makes you stay in this town?" The girl shrugged her shoulders as the question rolled off her simply tipsy lips and into Dave's ears. It took him a minute. What should he really say? There's no way he could say _Oh I have a boyfriend who I just sometimes have sleep at my place and we fuck. _No. "I guess it's hoping I can find a place to spit my beats and get known." The female's eyes opened a bit more when he mentioned music was kind of his thing. "Oh, I guess you rap?" Her question was more of statement, she could tell he was a rapper. "Only the phatest of beats." You know, they'd been sitting at the bar just talking for well over 5 hours at this point and the conversation went every which way but _Hello what is your name? _

The girl spun on her barstool and let her feet click against the floor as she stood up with a sway to her movements. "Well I have a bass locked onto my bike." _Did she just say her fucking bike? Oh my god. _Dave was trying not to chuckle, and ask any questions. "I think you're a little too tipsy. I hate to impose but I don't think you should be 'driving' under the influence m'am." Wow. Smooth move Dave. Real smooth. "I suppose you're right, but at this time; I don't have a place to stay. I've been in this hotel room and today was my last day. I've also seemed to have missed my plane." _Hello trainwreck. _"How about this, get in my car, I'll take you to my home, and I'll give you a place to sleep till you figure this all out." _And here's hoping Karkat's gone. _"Well..I normally don't go home with strangers on the first date but I'll make an exception."

And that was that. Dave packed the girls bike into the trunk of his car and her bass in the back of the car after he made sure she was in her seat and buckled in. After the checks had been made, he pulled out and slipped onto the highway; barely avoiding rush hour. But as he drove, he took a few glances over and noticed her eyes looking out the window. They looked...needy. Wanting, in sort of a sense... "Hey. So, what's your name?" He tried not to sound so odd asking, but he felt like it was common to ask. Although it hadn't of been too odd to ask in the beginning. "I'm Jade. Harley." Where did that name sound familiar...Why did it sound so...so...so genuine? Like he'd heard it somewhere. "And you, mystery man?" "Dave. Dave Strider." Her head swiveled to look at his, even though he was busy driving and unable to really recognize. "...TurntechGodhead?"

Dave hit the brakes. So hard, that if they hadn't been wearing seatbelts, they'd have been thrown through the window. "GardenGnostic..?" Their eyes met, even through those black aviators that he adorned on a daily. The air around them was silent and nothing but the radio filled the space between them. Dave fidgeted with his car door handle as he swung it open and stepped out to the side of the road and walked around the car. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Jade shouted, turning to look behind her. But before she could turn back, her door flung open and she was tugged from her seat into the cold air. It sent her head spinning, but that was from the booze. Before she had the chance to speak, let alone vomit, Dave pulled her into a hug and pressed her head against his chest.

Their hug was all but brief as her hands took a moment to cringe around his. But once they made contact, they refused to let go and their they stood in the cold air of the night. Allowing every car to pass and every honk to be made as they embraced at edge. "I thought I'd never hear from you again.." Dave's voice was suddle and worrying as it slipped into her ears through muffled air. "I knew I'd find you." His heart sank when he heard that. She'd been looking for him? Is that why she dissapeared last year?

"Jade. Look at me. Never. Leave again."


	4. Midnight Rush

As the small red car slipped into it's parking area outside, Dave slowly turned the keys back; turning the car off as he stepped out into the night air once more since the highway embrace. Turning his head, he took a look into the 3rd floor of his apartment complex. The light wasn't on, so there was a piece of hope that Karkat had left earlier. At least he hoped.

The souls of his shoes crunched the gravel beneath his feet as he walked over to the passenger seat to open Jade's door. Her head turned slowly to look up from her seat. Those jade eyes looking at Dave in wonder. She probably thought this was the nicest thing he'd ever do for her. Well, obviously that was proven wrong earlier when he offered her a place. Though, he didn't even know who she was at that point. And it still remained in both of their minds, they had to learn everything all over. Everything either of them had ever mentioned.

Of course when you speak in person, things end up differently than reading colored font on a screen. You have the time to read and think about it before they send another phrase. But now, you're face to face and you have to sit and listen without a second question.

Jade's hand gripped the door as she pulled herself out of the seat, seemingly ok and unfazed from the alcohol. She was desperately hoping that it had all settled and ran it's course. Speaking of the devil. The cold air hit her so hard, it made her stomach lurch inside of her. She immediately shoved Dave to the side and grabbed the railing at the end of the parking lot and leaned forward, projecting bile over the railing and onto the grass below. Her head as pounding and her mouth tasted like sour milk and bubblegum toothpaste (In her last attempt at the bar to freshen her breath.) .

In a stern concern, Dave reached over and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. He began to slowly rub them in hopes it would make her feel a bit at ease. "Looks like that wind got you pretty damn good." Jade had no words to respond, only another stream of vomit to spew over the rail yet again. The best thing Dave could think to do was pull her hair back and help as much as he could as the alochol ran out of her system.

After about 10 minutes, she ceased throwing up and coughed, rubbing her hand across her mouth as she sniffled a bit. "Shit...Never again." She spoke and a sickened groan followed as she leaned back and fell into Dave's arm. Let's just say it was unintentional.

He looked down and peaked over his aviators. Her face, even red and heated, was as beautiful as ever. He couldn't help but grow a little warmer inside. Raising his hand, he tangled his fingers in her hair and stroked softly through her raven locks. "Let's get you inside. Maybe a shower and some water would make you feel better than throwing up into the neighbors yard." A sliding glass door slipped open below and a disgruntled neighbor made a disgusting shriek. They took that cue to run to the door and go inside, giggling to each other.

Inside, Dave threw his keys on the counter and helped Jade towards the bathroom. Until a mop headed Karkat slipped into the hallway. His head cocked to the side to look behind Jade and at Dave. His face immediatley turned sour as he lurched forward beside Jade and pinned Dave to the wall. His fingers clenched into Dave's chest as he angrily spat into his face. "Who IS this bitch?! SOME BAR SKANK?" Dave glared down, shoving his knee against Karkat's thigh and away from him and into the wall beside him.

Dave wasn't one for needless violence, but something screamed inside of him to defend Jade, even from words. "Oh you would fucking know. How many times have I caught you with some dick from Roxy's place in your fucking BED." Karkat snarled and raised a hand to Dave, smacking him straight across the face. The mark didn't burn as bad as Dave's words.

"What ever. Fucking have fun with your bitch." Karkat hissed and furiously stormed into Dave's room after wriggling away from Dave's hold. Karkat ransacked his room, throwing everything that was his into his backpack. His shirt, shorts, boxers, even his glasses and phone. He had no reason to stay after he saw Jade. He could blame it on pure jealousy, but Dave had a feeling someone else was waiting for Karkat at his apartment across the block. There almost always was. Probably that no good clepto stoner Gamzee Makara.

Gamzee had gained a not so positive reputation around the town, especially after the incident at Roxy's bar, including Vriska Serket, the local tattoo artist. Gamzee had had too many, even after ignoring Roxy's constant 'You've had enough's. He ended up pinning Vriska against the bar and tried to punch her in the face. Although, everyone guessed that he had forgotten that Vriska had taken boxing for 4 years with Terezi, the towns Boxing instructor. Vriska took a knee to Gamzee's gut and her elbow to the back of his kneck. If it wasn't for Terezi stopping her, everyone was betting Vriska probably would have sent him to the ER or even killed him.

Karkat swiftly exited the bedroom door and bumped Dave in the shoulder before slamming the door behind him as he left the apartment.

It looked like Dave had to explain a few things to Jade...


End file.
